


Catastrophic first dates

by zanderskyward



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Writeoween, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: What fun would be an Intergallactic Halloween Party if there weren't actual monsters trying to kill them while the Doctor tries his hardest to be both ridiculous and cute?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my wonderful friend Hel who helped me develop the idea to this... mess

The night wasn't supposed to end up like this, really. Or at least that was what she thought, but of course travelling with the Doctor one couldn't be so sure of what to expect. Definitely not ending up locked inside a cupboard to escape a horde of hungry zombies. The Doctor had wanted to take her to the Intergalactic Halloween Party at Morphos-7, although it was neither really intergalactic nor an actual party. They had dressed up as a vampire couple (that had been her idea) and what they encountered in the enormous crystal-glassed dance salon were actual monsters. Too much for a nice plan.

So they were now in a cupboard that would barely fit one more person, zombies dragging their rotten parts and screaming incomprehensibly while his husband had the most anxious gesture she had ever seen on him – or felt, because it was pitch dark inside that wardrobe.

“Honey? What’s gotten into you? I didn’t know you were scared of walking corpses.”

“I’m…”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of how greatly you’ve screwed up this time.”

River didn’t want to truly snap at him, but maybe the Doctor didn’t take that as a joke because he fell silent and then started to babble nervously. She always forgot that this version of him wasn’t exactly his husband – not yet, and he didn’t know her as well as she did know and trust him. In fact, that night was their first night trip alone, according to the Doctor.

The first for her had been Paris, and that time it did end up perfectly romantic and humanly-normal but of course it wouldn’t always be that way. Besides, that one wasn’t the current Doctor.

“River, I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I’m as surprised as you are but I’m the one who had to check the planet first because I wanted to take you to a stupid spooky party so I’m sorry and –”

“Stop, stop, stop,” River waved her hands in front of him, trying to stop him from stuttering like that in the dark. He was beginning to worry her with all that restless talk. “The hungry monsters can wait a few more minutes. Are you actually okay?”

“Of course!” He snorted nervously, laughing a little in a high-pitched voice. River started searching for her mini-lantern in her handbag. “I’ve dealt with zombies before, it’s- it’s just… It’s just that I… I always enjoy your company and that stuff…”

“Spit it out.”

“J-just… date me, River.”

If she could open them more, her eyes would have fell off her face like the ones of those zombies outside. He was asking her to date him in a cupboard, monsters waiting like hungry wolves at their way out. She tried to keep it together but couldn’t. Laughing, River clasped a hand to her mouth while practically feeling the embarrassment that was radiating from her would-be-husband.

“I can’t believe you!” She laughed again as she switched on the torch and pointed the beam of light at him. The Doctor was red to the tips of his ears and he tried to cover his face as he blabbered once again.

“D-don’t look at me and tell me if that’s a yes or a no”.

River burst off laughing for the third time – how many times could he make her laugh even without intending to do so? She immediately dropped the torch, uncaring for its well-function, and kissed him right there and then. It wasn’t the best place with the horde of zombies growling and grunting just a meter outside, an ironic background noise for their current situation. Pushing the Doctor against the wall of the cupboard, she caressed his hair and caught his lips him again and again until the lack of air forced her to separate. Even taking advantage of it, she smiled staring at his face, badly illuminated by the abandoned torch on the floor. He looked shaken and out of breath, like he wanted to melt with the cupboard door, and with the messy hair, swollen lips, red cheeks and all, it was an adorable sight. He was so young yet.

“Of course I say yes, sweetie,” she said with a little laugh in her voice again, and he finally smiled faintly. “But _please_ , let’s kill the zombies first before we celebrate.”


End file.
